Sebastian
Sebastian, formerly called''' S-3', is a bionic superhuman and is a part of the Bionic Soldiers. Sebastian joined the Davenport Bionic Academy and developed a rivalry with Chase. He is possibly going to be the main antagonist in Season 4, replacing Victor Krane. He is portrayed by Cole Ewing. Personality Sebastian is shown to be hot-headed and very rebellious. In Rise of the Secret Soldiers, he is shown to be very cocky and underestimated Chase, causing his defeat. He was influenced by Adam's laid back attitude and as such, mostly did not get along with Chase. Sebastian had a tendency to pick fights with Chase, having antagonized him at least several times. After being freed by the Triton App, he came across as being too trusting, often taking Adam's advice literally or answering the door to what could have been random strangers or government agents. By Adam Steps Up however, he did develop some common sense, as he wondered why his brother Bob took Davenport's jet. Along with his bionic brother, Spin, he avoided getting named by Donald Davenport by picking his own name. Before that, Davenport planned to name him Julio. Sebastian does care for his brothers and sisters, as he was concerned about Bob, and knows him quite well. After Chase revealed the truth about who Sebastian was before being released from the Triton App, he secretly swore to take out Mr. Davenport for revenge for possibly destroying Victor Krane. Appearances 'Season 3 ' *Rise of the Secret Soldiers *Bionic Houseparty *First Day of Bionic Academy *Adam Steps Up *Unauthorized Mission [[Season 4|'Season 4']] * Bionic Rebellion Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength: Just like Adam, he is stronger than an average human. *'Super Speed: '''Just like Bree, he is very fast and can keep up with other bionic soldiers, and even Bree. *'Laser Pitchfork: 'Similar to Chase's Laser Bo Generation, his Laser Pitchfork is very similar, however, it is red in color and is shaped like a pitchfork. *'Geo-Leaping: '''Like all (or most) of the other bionic soldiers, he can geo-leap at will. * '''Physical Attributes: Sebastian also possesses higher strength, speed and reflexes than a normal person. *'Molecularkinesis:' Sebastian can manipulate the molecules around an object, giving him a form of telekinesis. This ability will also allow him to move things with his mind, just like Chase. * Energy Transference: '''Like Leo, all the bionic soldiers have energy transference. This ability can absorb any type of energy source and it can be used medically. With the rest of his brothers and sisters, aka the other bionic soldiers, Sebastian used his Energy Transference to heal Leo. However, he and each person gave a fraction of their life energy so that they wouldn't suffer the same side effects Leo did when he saved Donald's life. * '''Bionic Beacon: In Adam Steps Up, he is shown to have a bionic beacon as he tried to search for Bob. Trivia * Out of the three siblings, his abilities are more related to Chase's. * He is possibly the first of Bree's love interests to be bionic. *In Rise of the Secret Soldiers, he lost a battle against Chase, but he does not remember since every single one of the soldiers forgot their memory after their Triton App got deactivated. * He resides in Davenport's Davenport Bionic Academy in the capsule dormitory, just like all of the other soldiers. * He's formerly known as S-3, but he changed his name to Sebastian in the episode, First Day of Bionic Academy. * Sebastian thinks Bree is cute. (First Day of Bionic Academy) He will follow any instructions as long as Bree is involved, though he doesn't seem to pay attention to what he's doing. * Sebastian turned evil after finding out about Victor Krane and what happened to him. * Sebastian claimed that he is the most advanced student out of the whole students, even though he's only Advanced Class (Orange), while the Expert Class is the highest (Red). In First Day of Bionic Academy, some students where shown to be in Expert Class already, which means all of the Expert Class students in that episode has been demoted or Sebastian was just over exaggerating. * At the end of Unauthorized Mission, when the students and the Lab Rats have left, Sebastian states that because the Lab Rats took away his father (Victor Krane), he would take away their father. * He wanted to become Mission Leader. * He does not know what detention is. (First Day of Bionic Academy) * He shows some similarities to Marcus, the main antagonist of Season 1 and 2. ** After finding out about his father's fate, he pretended to befriend the Lab Rats, but is actually planning to take out Donald Davenport. However, he was a true friend to the Lab Rats before finding out the truth. *He (possibly) will be upgraded to Expert in Bionic Rebellion. Gallery Category:Krane's Bionic Soldiers Related Pages Category:S-1 Related Pages Category:Krane related pages Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Season 3 Category:Teens Category:Male Characters Category:Bionic Soldier Category:Bionic academy Student Category:Bionic Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Recurring Character Category:Sebastian related pages Category:Antagonists Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Donald Related Pages Category:Leo Related Pages